


Axolotl's School for the Gifted *DISCONTINUED*

by PurpleWillowbird



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-13 12:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleWillowbird/pseuds/PurpleWillowbird
Summary: Welcome to Axolotl's School for the Gifted. People come here from all over world, but only a few will be admitted into the school. But once you enter, you don't leave for a very long time. It looks and sounds amazing, but under that facade this school hides secrets.Dipper and Mabel Pines have been invited to said school. Mabel's here to enjoy her visit. Dipper on the other hand has heard the rumors and is determined to differentiate the lies from the truth, but he might find something that will change his and his sister's life forever.~Put the shovel down now Dipper. You're digging your own grave. ;)





	1. In the Beginning....

It all started with a letter. A handwritten invitation to shadow at Axolotl’s School for the Gifted to be exact. Our parents rejoiced of course. Very few kids were ever invited to this school. In fact the only one in our family to ever go there was our great uncle, Stanford Pines. See the thing about this school is that you don’t leave until you’ve graduated. That means no winter breaks, no more summers, and no more familiarity. The school is said to have amazing grounds with plenty of activities to occupy your time, but it still made my stomach do flips. Stories of strange happenings there had also caught my attention, leaving me equally nervous and excited for a new mystery to crack. So that leaves us here, stuck on a rickety old bus heading to some hick town called Gravity Falls.

Trees. Trees. More trees. Trees as far as my eye could see. A far cry from my familiar home of Piedmont. I looked over next to me to see Mabel busily coloring in one of her multitudes of coloring books. 

“Hey Mabes?” I said turning back to the window. Trees. Trees. More trees.

“Yeah Dipper?” she asked glancing up from her coloring.

“Do you think we’ll be accepted? To the school I mean. What if one of us does and the other doesn’t? What if we end up like Stan and Ford? I don’t want to lose you!” I rattled of beginning to panic. 

“Dipper look at me. You’re working yourself into a panic again.” she said sternly as she gently cupped my cheeks.

“Remember what you learned. Breathe in for four seconds. Hold your breath for seven seconds. Now breath out for eight seconds. There you go good.” she smiled. 

I felt myself slowly relax, panic fading to the back of my mind.

“Anyway, if one of us gets accepted and the other doesn’t we’ll just not go at all. Right?” she asked snuggling closer to me. 

“Yeah.” I sighed relaxing back into my seat. I went back to looking over my theories about the school. Something strange was definitely going on there. I was close to figuring it out, I just needed to see the school myself. If I got accepted I could search as long as I wanted. My eyes slowly drifted closed.

___________________________________________________________________

“Dipper! Dipper! We’re here! Come on! Let’s go!” I was awoken by Mabel’s incessant screeching.

“Ugh. I’m coming. I’m coming” I yawned as I picked up my bags and stepped off the bus.

I quickly scanned my surroundings. Still lots of trees, but there were a few buildings here and there. To our right was a gentleman holding a sign with our names on it. I carefully walked over, cautious of the strange man. Mabel on the other hand bounded right over and began talking his ear off right away. 

“Hi! My name’s Mabel. What’s yours? Where are you from? I’m from California. What’s with the formal attire? Aren’t you hot? What’s your favorite color? Mine’s pink!” she drilled off.

“Alright Mabel. Don’t talk the poor man to death. We just met him.” I interrupted her glancing over the man. He had short dirty blonde hair and a bright smile with a play glint in his eyes I had come to recognize in Mabel. 

“Well Ms. Mabel. My name is Andrew. I’m from Montana. Let’s see. He paused seeming to think over her questions with a hand on his hip. The other rubbed at his jaw, “The attire is dress code, and yes I am a little hot. Oh! And my favorite color is green!” he smiled opening the trunk and taking our bags from us.

Mabel’s face lit up. “Can you answer more of my questions?” she asked bouncing on the balls of her feet. 

“Sure, but why don’t we wait until we are in the car.” Andrew shrugged closing the trunk and opening the door for us.

“Sweet!” Mabel cried jumping right in. 

I followed soon after. As soon as Andrew got in Mabel’s onslaught of questions began. I tuned the two of them out in favor of staring out the windows as we passed through the small town of Gravity Falls. After a few miles of woods the front gates came into view. The weren’t particularly large, but were definitely handcrafted and intricately done. They were made of pine woven in and out of itself with drawings painted across the branches. Across the top were a gumble of letters that I couldn’t make sense of. I’d have to see it again.

“Woah.” I whispered as we drove through.

“And that’s just the beginning Mr. Pines.” Andrew smiled back at me knowingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIII PEOPLES!!!!!! 
> 
> PurpleWillowbird here. This is my first work, so let me know what you think. I'm open to opinions and ideas so throw them at me. Right now I don't know how long I will take to update this. but I won't quite it or abandon it without warning soooo don't worry to much. (I update faster with encouragement)
> 
> ~PW out!


	2. Welcome to the New Age

We pulled up to the front of the school. It was a grand building that reminded me of a small castle or an old library. It had a massive archway and weather worn riverstone walls. The entrance drive was lined with small holly bushes, old sugar maples, and aspens like fire in the October sun. 

On the elegant staircase stood two girls. The taller of the two had butterscotch curly hair pulled into a high ponytail and amber eyes. She wore a burnt orange long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans. Over her shirt she had a burnt umber hand knitted vest that hung to her mid thigh and had tassels that danced in the breeze along the bottom. Around her neck hung a copper leaf pendant and she wore black flats as a finishing touch. 

The other girl, only a few inches shorter than the first, had chestnut brown shoulder length curls and hazel eyes. She wore a soft peach colored dress that had a simple brown belt around the waist and brown flats. In her hair she wore a matching peach headband.

Both girls walked down the staircase towards the car as Andrew pulled up. The taller one opened our door and allowed us to step out. 

“Hello! Welcome to Axolotl’s School for the Gifted. My name is Piper May and I will be your guide during your stay here. This is my sister, Ginger May. She will be taking your bags to your rooms and will be your second escort. Follow me please.” Piper smiled at them before walking up the stairs to the front door. 

For a brief second I could have sworn her eyes flashed blue. I decided to keep my eye on her. She gave off a strange aura that left me feeling slightly exposed. Mabel and I wished Andrew farwell and followed the sisters up the stairs.

We walked into the grand main lobby as Piper began her monologue, Ginger had disappeared off into one of the halls with our luggage. 

“Axolotl’s School for the Gifted was founded back in the 1700’s by the first headmaster, Axolotl himself. He originally built this school for special kids who couldn’t go anywhere else, but today it is a prestigious school and students are here by invitation only. This is the original building. Six more buildings were added on in the 1780’s, 1830’s, 1890’s, 1940’s, 1970’s, and the newest building 4 years ago, three of which you will see later in the tour. I will show you the south hall first. Right this way.” 

Mabel and I followed Piper into a newer looking hall to the right. As soon as we stepped over the threshold a shiver ran through me. Mabel turned and gave me a look that said You felt that too, right?

I merely nodded in response. The halls were eerily quiet and empty. The only sound to be heard was the tapping of our own shoes. It was a bit unnerving and left us wary to break the silence.

“Where is everyone else?” Mabel asked Piper. 

“Right now most are either in classes or at 1st lunch.” Piper replied as she turned around and started walking backwards expertly dodge every obstacle as she walked.

“Woah! How are you doing that?!” Mabel exclaimed attempting it herself only to trip and fall over her own feet.

Piper laughed a little and helped Mabel back to her feet. 

“I’ve been here since I was six. I know where most things are.” Piper smiled before proceeding to trip over a potted fern.

Mabel and I both stifled a laugh as Piper groaned from the floor. 

“JACKSON!!!” Piper yelled laughing to herself face a rosy flush of embarrassment. 

I offered her a hand up and she gratefully took it. Laughter echoed through the halls as a boy Piper’s age came strutting toward us. He had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. He wore faded jeans and a shirt that read: Sarcastic Comment Loading. 75%. Please Wait. 

“PIPER!!!” the boy mimicked teasingly.

“You are so insufferable! What have I told you about embarrassing me while I’m doing tours?!” Piper glared crossing her arms. 

“Awe Pipes! Don’t get your panties in a twist. It was all in good sport. Besides I’m pretty sure you were starting to creep them out anyway or bore them. It’s always one of the two. Lighten up. Have some fun with them. Your a completely different person than the show you put on doing these.” the boy, whom I had assumed by then to be Jackson, chuckled as he nudged the disgruntled girl. 

“Fine, but you have to help me then.” Piper smirked.

“Why do I do this to myself?!”Jackson dramatically cried. 

It was Piper’s turn to elbow him, “Well, introduce yourself.”

“Hi. My name is Jackson Stil. Nice to meet you!” the blonde smiled holding out his hand to shake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWY! Sorry that took so long to update. School started and I've been really busy. Anyway I get to introduce you to some new characters!! Yay! Some will be important to the story, others are just convinient plot devices. Shhh. Don't tell them though. That's our secret. 
> 
> Sorry about it being so short. They will hopefully get longer as I get more into the scenes I like to write. Right know I'm still stuck in the character and world building stage. Those are so hard for me to write, but I love when they are written well. We will probably finally be seeing Bill and his crew in the next chapter. Hopefully. No promises.
> 
> Again. I don't know how often I will be able to update this so please be paitent with me. Thanks!
> 
> ~PW out!


	3. Please Ask for Directions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've got lots of school projects to prepare for (AKA: my first debate, my American Government speech, my Shakespeare project, and midterms!) 
> 
> Good news though! I have decided to post at the very least once a month so you all aren't waiting forever for me to update this piece of crap. If I am feeling particularly inspired I might post more than once. 
> 
> Sorry about the chapter titles. I am not very creative with titling things so the titles are basically what pops into my head. At some points it may not even pretain to the chapter. (In my own notebook my story snippets are labeled with symbols because I am too freaking lazy to think of a good title for them. So it isn't just this fic)
> 
> Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy the chapter!

“Hi Jackson! My name is Mabel Pines and this is my twin brother Dipper.” Mabel smiled shaking his hand rapidly.

“Nice to meet you Mabel!” Jackson smiled, “Nice to meet you too Dipper. Cool name by the way. I wish my mom had been more creative in naming me and my brother.”

“You have a brother too!” Mabel squealed bouncing on her toes at the same time I asked, “You don’t think it’s weird?”

“Yeah. I have a little brother. And no. We’ve had people with far stranger names her at this school. Come on. I’ll introduce you to some of the other students!” Jackson grabbed Mabel’s hand and ran off down the hall with her giggling behind already enjoying being there.

“Wait!” I called after them still not trusting them enough to let her out of my sight. 

“Dipper. She’s safe. I can tell you don’t trust us very much yet, but I can assure you your sister is safe with him. Come on. I need to grab my sister then we can follow them. I’ll show you your room while we’re there.” Piper smiled softly with a knowing look that said she had been there before.

Reluctantly I followed after her, but soon the beauty of the halls and grand windows overlooking the many courtyards and the massive forest surrounding the school sufficiently distracted me. 

“Dipper, you can ask me questions you know. I know most everything there is to know about this school and I can tell you’re curious. I’ll do my best to answer them all.” Piper commented from a few steps in front of me. 

To be honest I pondered that one for minute before finally deciding on a question. If she truly knew most everything about this school then she could answer this.

“Are the tales true?” I asked. Piper slowed a bit to walk next me. 

“What tales?” she asked innocently, giving me a curious look as if she truly didn’t know. 

“You know. The tales of monsters in the basement, strange creatures that lurk in the shadows, and murders?” I asked cautiously, studying her eyes the whole time.

She laughed loudly before answering me, “I can assure you Dipper that those tales are just that, tales. We have never had a murder here and those other two sound like the night terrors the little ones have. If it makes you feel safe I can show you the basement, but we need to find my sister first.”

“Alright.” 

It only took us a few more minutes to reach the dorm halls. They were separated into gender so Piper showed me my room first. Supposedly I had a roommate by the name of Bill Cipher, but he wasn’t there so I didn’t get to meet him then. I was pleasantly surprised to find the room well furnished and modern looking, not at all what I had expected based on the conditions in the other buildings. My side of the room was decorated in soft blues and greens, while Bill’s side was harsher yellows and golds. I looked closer at his side to find everything meticulously placed and all of it clean. 

Piper then showed me to my sister’s room, who happened to be rooming with Ginger May. 

“Ginny!” Piper called from outside the door. 

“What?” Ginger grumbled opening the door just enough to see her. 

“Come on! We have to show the twins around! Please Ginny?! Jackson has Mabel, so you’ll get to see James!” Piper teased.

Ginger’s face flushed cherry red at the mention of the boy. She quickly composed herself and glared harshly at Piper. 

“Fine.” she muttered stepping out of the room, “But stop calling me Ginny! You know I hate that nickname.” 

“Well would you rather me call you L-” Ginger smacked her had across her sister’s mouth.

“Don’t you even dare! Ew!” Ginger pulled her hand away wiping the spit off on her dress.

Piper smirked at her, “So Ginny is okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever Pip. Let’s go find your boyfriend.” Ginger smirked walking off back down the hall.

“Ugh! You’re just jealous because James hasn’t asked you out yet!” Piper sang skipping down the hall after her. “Come on Dipper!” 

I snickered to myself. They reminded me of myself and Mabel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! I know! I promised Bill in this chapter! Don't kill me. I did mention him, but he will most definitely show up in the next chapter(hopefully). In the mean time have some character development for these side characters. (I am weaving my web of ties and relationships to other people. They aren't pointless facts I promise.)
> 
> I edit all of these chapters myself, so if you see any errors, please let me know. Thanks.
> 
> ~PW out!


	4. DISCONTINUATION

Sorry about this. For those of you who read this fic, am disappointed to say that I will no longer be continuing this story. I had no real plan for this story when I started it and it was rather awkward. I lost passion for it and no longer had the drive to write it. I waited to see if I could regain passion for it, but that sadly never happened. Instead, a new story was born from it's remains. I plan to rework it as an original story. I may not post it here, but who knows. Thank you for all of the support you all have given me. 

With love  
~ PurpleWillowbird


End file.
